Poked
by Enchanted Sloth
Summary: All Daria wants to do is study, but Jane has other plans. DariaxJane, Fluff.


Well. This is my first Jane x Daria fanfiction and hopefully not my last. Are there still people alive in the Daria fandom? I haven't been able to find very many Jane x Daria fanfics - which is a total shame - so I decided that I might as well write my own. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I totally do not own Daria in any way, shape, or form. If I did, she and Jane would have gotten together in the end. Sigh.

* * *

All Daria needed to do was study for her math test. Naturally, the best place for that was the school library. It was quiet, not many people visited, and the librarian was actually pretty cool. As soon as she walked into the quiet room, she noticed that the only other person visiting was Jodie, who sat at one of the tables, alone. Papers were strewn about her in an unorderly manner, blanketing the table in an array of white.

So, Daria chose a separate table, glad that she was finally able to be somewhere silent.

For the past two days, a few of her relatives were staying at her house. There was never any moment of peace and absolutely no place for her to study. It only figures that they would show up days before her final math test.

Daria drops herself into a seat, cracking open the math textbook.

-_-_-_-

Jane entered the library thirty minutes later, making sure that she kept close to the bookcases. Wearing a mischievous grin, she peeks around the corner of the shelf, staring intently at the back of Daria's head.

This was it.

Operation 'annoy Daria' was in affect.

Jane stepped forward, walking towards Daria's seat. As suspected, Daria was concentrating so hard that she didn't notice Jane sit down right beside of her.

Leaning her head on her hand, Jane watches Daria for a few minutes, just to see if the girl would notice her there. After three minutes of no reaction, Jane reaches out...

And pokes her.

Daria doesn't stir.

Jane's brows scrunch together in confusion.

_'Huh. Maybe she didn't feel it?"_

Jane's hand reaches out again and pokes Daria on the shoulder, once again.

Still, no reaction.

Three pokes and zero reactions later, Jane decides to get a little closer to Daria's face. She knows this is risky, but at this point, she's craving the attention that she's not getting.

As soon as Jane's finger hits Daria's cheek, the other girl swivels in her chair, her face irritated and angry.

"What is it, Jane?"

Jane smirks, holding her hands up in mock defense.

"Nothing, nothing. Just seeing if you were alive in there."

With one last, long glance, Daria turns back around in her chair, her attention immediately returning to the math textbook.

Jane returns to her original position of sitting with her head on her hand, watching Daria intently.

"Have you ever considered swapping that green jacket out with a blue one? It would really go well with your eyes."

Daria immediately narrows her brow, turning her head back towards Jane.

"All I'm really considering at the moment is strangling you, but thinking about the long-term effects of that, it's not really worth it."

"Alright, alright, I get it. You study, I'll go." Jane smirks, scooting her chair back as if she were going to leave.

But she had one more thing up her sleeve.

"Thank you." Daria speaks, turning back to her textbook for what she hopes will be the last time.

Jane pushes in her chair, standing and watching as Daria gets back into her concentration mode.

After only three minutes, Jane realizes that it's time.

Leaning down, she pokes the girl in the cheek yet again.

As apposed to the several other times, Daria reacts immediately. She spins around, her mouth open as if she were ready to lash out.

But this time, Jane leans in, planting her lips on top of Daria's and cupping the bespectacled girl's face. After a moment, Daria reacts, but before she can return the kiss, Jane pulls away.

"Jane - "

"What did you think I was going to do? Leave without a kiss from my girlfriend?" Jane smirks, walking backwards. "See you later, Daria."

Jane turns her head to a disturbed Jodie, shooting her a smile.

"Nice seeing you too, Jodie. Sorry for the disruption."

With a slight wave and a triumphant smile, Jane turns, leaving the library for good.

Daria turns back to her textbook, hesitantly. With a slight smile on her face, she returns to her book.

...Only to find that she's unable to concentrate.

_'Damn._'


End file.
